


Communications Breakdown

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't get the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communications Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #27: [Thx 4 Nothing](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1614818.html). Communication shortcuts.

 

"4" |   
---|---  
| "Four what? Is this about the abduction case you hared off on this morning?"  
"4" |   
| "Sherlock?"  
"b" |   
| "Sherlock, are you pocket-dialling me?"  
"e" |   
| "Pocket-texting, I guess. I'm ringing you."  
"a" |   
| "goes direct to voicemail, suppose that's because you're texting"  
"k" |   
| "Okay?"  
"s" |   
| "Look, Sherlock, I'm at work for another three hours yet and the text ping is driving me mental. I'm shutting off my phone. See you later, yeah?  
"t" |   
| "Yes tea would be grand. Bye."  
|   
"s" |   
"o" |   
"h" |   
"o" |   
|   
"r" |   
"o" |   
"o" |   
"f" |   
|   
"trppd" |   
|   
"john" |   
|   
"come" |   
|   
"john" |   
|   
"hlp" |   
|   
|   
"pls"  |   
|   
|   
|   
|   
| "Christ. I'm so sorry. I'm calling Greg and I'm on my way."  
  
-.-.-  
(that's all.)


End file.
